buffy 's job
by smilie
Summary: Buffy gets interviewed by a small man who turns out to be a soul stealing demon. Please rewiew. thank you :)
1. Default Chapter

* at the magic shop*  
"things have been so slow lately. demon wise" Buffy said sighing.  
" Disappointed? willow asked.   
"No, just bored' Buffy pouted.  
Meanwhile Xander was trying to keep Anya from harassing the people.   
"Aren't you going to buy something?" Anya asked in a pushy voice. "This isn't a museum it's a magic "shop", "shop" standing for filling your bags with things and paying us money!"   
Xander looked apologetically at the couple that Anya was being rude to and pulled her away.   
"Hey where are you taking me" Anya complained "they aren't buying things, that's what they are suppose to do!"  
"I know, but we have some important demon research to do over here Anya, wouldn't want to miss out would you?"  
"No i guess not, but people do have to know the rules of the store" Anya said quietly and decided to go with Xander to the research table.   
"ok, what can I do??" asked Anya   
"not too much! Demon business is slow today" Buffy said still pouting.   
"well you could always buy something from this business" Anya said while nodding her head hopefully.  
Buffy gave a smug look "Even if I wanted to I couldn't, I am kinda short on money."  
Willow looked sympathetic, Buffy didn't have much in the way of financial aid. "You could always get a job, you said yourself that the demon business is slow lately."   
"I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea, I mean I could you a little extra cash"   
After overhearing the conversation, Giles stepped in and offered some helpful information like usual.  
"They are actually looking to hire a waitress in the new restaurant across the street. You should go over and apply for the job."   
"I think could do that" buffy replied desperately   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy walked into the restaurant for her job interview, the restaurant didn't have any customers, it was somewhat dark and mysterious  
"hello??, Anyone here??"   
"Hiya" said a small man about 3 and 1/2 feet tall, he had a scrunchy looking face and unnaturally bright blue eyes "can I help you?"  
"Yes, ummm are you the manager, I am actually looking for a job and I heard you were a.... hiring here and I just wondered...." Buffy's voice trailed off nervously.   
"Ah yes, yes we are" the man said in a cheery voice "Here is your apron and time table, you start tomorrow!" the small man smiled and lead buffy towards the door and opened it for her.  
"that's it??, I'm hired??... your finished??" Buffy asked curiously  
" see you tomorrow, bye now!" the man pushed Buffy gently out the door and closed it behind her"   
"that was easy" Buffy said to herself as she walked to the magic shop  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"How did your interview go?" Giles asked in a pleasant voice.   
"Well I got the job... But I am not sure I want to work there" Buffy said in a sarcastic tone  
"How come what went wrong?" Giles said in is usual serious tone of voice.  
"I can't put my finger on it but there is definetely something strange about that place, the manager hardly spoke to me before hiring me, and he seemed in a hurry to get me out of there!"  
"Doesn't sound terribly peculiar to me, he probably could just tell that you were capable!" Giles sounded very proud "Congratulations Buffy!"   
"Thanks.. I guess"   
Buffy stared over into the restaurant across the street, and there staring back at her was a horrible looking demon. Immediately Buffy recognized that the demon had unnaturally bright blue eyes!   
  
To be continued......   
  



	2. It's a demon/man

chapter 2.  
  
  
*still in the magic shop*  
  
"Oh my goodness" Buffy said startled  
"What is it?" asked willow curiously approaching Buffy who was starting across the street in complete shock.  
The rest of the gang came to Buffy's side to see what was going on.   
"Across the street! In the new restaurant" Willow pointed out.   
A startled and surprised looked came across everyone in the gang.   
"Wow that is one of the more ugly demons!" Anya said in a calm voice.  
"That's the person who interviewed me for the restaurant job" Buffy stated finally coming out of her shock.  
"I would hardly call that a person" Giles said bluntly. "Buffy you said that you found that place strange but you failed to mention that you were interviewed by a demon!"   
"Don't blame her!" said Xander clearly trying to make some sort of joke "It's hard to remember ALL the details"  
"He's not a demon, I mean he wasn't when he interviewed me, he wasn't pretty but definetely no demon!"  
"That's odd" said Giles looking confused "He must have gone though some sort of reformation, fascinating really"   
"Well there goes my job! I am going to go over there and kill that thing right now." said Buffy angrily.  
Buffy, looking determined stepped away from the window and went to get some weapons.  
"Buffy don't you think your being rather rash?" said Giles "Not all demons are evil, further more you don't know how to kill it, who knows what kind of abilities it has, we must approach this cautiously."  
"You're righ said Buffy "You guys are on research mode all right? Find out what kind of demon I am dealing with and most importantly, how to kill it. Anya come with me."  
"Why do you need me?" asked Anya  
"Because you've dealt with demons before, I could use your help"  
"She could use MY help" Anya whispered to the rest of the gang in excitement "What do I have to do?"  
"You can come with me, I am going to confront the demon."  
"I can't come I don't want to die, you people can die and I don't know what happens after that"  
"Fine" Buffy said angrily and stormed out the door.  
"Buffy wait" Giles cried out but Buffy had already left "what is wrong with Buffy, she is being terribly unreasonable!" Giles said in a huff.  
"Demon business has been slow lately, I think she is just a little over excited" Willow explained.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Buffy entered the restaurant where she had been interviewed. She was much more confident this time.  
"Hello" yelled Buffy "Come out, come out wherever you are"  
"One minute" yelled the short demon/man in a huff "I'll be right with you!"   
It wasn't 5 seconds before the short man that she had met before came running to greet her.  
"Hello" the man chirped "it's you again! How can I help you young lady?"  
"Don't play games with me" said Buffy accusingly "I know what you really are, I know that your an ugly demon so you might as well stop hiding it!"  
To Buffy's surprised the small man had a shocked expression on his fast and then he began to weep openly.  
"I just wanted to run a business" the demon cried "I didn't want you to see me has this horrible, (sob, sob) horrible demon" the small man began to weep uncontrollably  
Buffy found herself comforting the demon for several minutes before beginning her interrogation.  
  
To be continued......... 


	3. don't cry demon

*still in the restaurant*  
"you have to pull yourself together, what is going on" Buffy said a little irritated.  
The small man pulled himself together and wiped the tears from his face slowly. He cleared his throat, preparing himself to do some explaining.  
"I was born this way, my parents were both human, I know they didn't love me very much because they made me live in the basement. They only came down to give me food, and then they would run really fast so they wouldn't see me turn into a... demon" The small man began to weep once again.  
Buffy frowned, her plan hadn't gone exactly has planned. The small man sat down on the floor with his head in his hands and continued weeping nonstop.  
"You still haven't told me why you turn into a demon" Buffy tried her best to sound angry, this was a demon she was dealing with, she couldn't keep treating him like a person. Buffy found it difficult to be aggressive with this demon/man.  
"Kids would call me names at school!" the small man confessed while weeping still not giving Buffy the information she needed. "Teacher's would call me do their office if I had, well you know "changed" at recess and scared the children, I don't know why it happens! I am just cursed, my life is cursed". The demon spit out these words as fast as he could then he resumed to continuous sobbing.  
Buffy soon realized that she was getting no where with this guy and the only thing she seemed to have done is upset him. She stood there for a few good long minutes, when suddenly the small man freaked out.   
"You have to go" cried the little man desperately "It's happening, you have to go"   
"It's all right" said Buffy calmly "I've already seen you in your demon form, and I am sure I could take you if you attacked me"   
"You don't understand" the small man sounded as though he was in a good amount of pain "It's not a matter of strength, If you want to live I suggest you leave now!" He lead Buffy to the door and this time he gave her a hard shove out the door and then slammed it. He quickly scurried away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*at the magic shop*  
  
"Did you guys find anything out" Buffy asked while walking into the magic shop.  
"I found out that people buy more things when you are nice to them" said Anya happily "Xander has been giving me some lessons"  
"That's how you guys are spending your time?" Buffy snarled,"teaching Anya things, that could take years out of your research time!"   
"Hey!" said Anya "I'm not buying anything from you!"  
"What did you find out?" asked Giles curiously.  
"Well umm, he said strength didn't matter that he could still harm me even if I could easily fight him, otherwise our time together wasn't very productive." Buffy explained  
"I've found somethin Willow cried out excitedly!   
"There is a demon that looks like the one we saw in the window. IT says here "transformation demon, can change forms uncontrollably in various intervals, they can sense it coming only 2 minutes ahead of time" Willow continued reading fascinated "they are harmless in human form but they can take away your soul when they are in demon form"  
"Your soul?" Buffy asked peering over Willow's shoulder.  
"Yes" replied Willow "He automatically will suck out part of your soul, the more souls he receives the less times he will change into a demon!"  
"so he pretty much makes you crazy" Xander added.  
"yeah something like that he'll make you weak at least, but if he takes too much of someone's soul than they will become like him ... part demon" Willow looked fascinated. Buffy looked worried.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
